Drunk
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: First one done! This is a VERY mild yaoi with Cloud and Rude. Cloud is drinking at a bar and Rude joins him. Cloud wonders how he can understand a word Rude is saying, as Rude doesn't move his mouth when speaking.


A/N: I have NO idea where this came from! I was reading a fanfic… and suddenly I thought I should write a story on these two! The sad part is the fanfic I read had nothing to do with this story it just popped outta nowhere…. I think my mind is on crack... o.O;;

Warning: Drunk Cloud! XD most likely OOC… and maybe a hint of Yaoi… -.-;

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! If I did Cloud would come off as a whore for how many people I would have him sleep with XD (I had forgotten to put Disclaimers in my fics before gomen! Count this for them as well)

* * *

Cloud sat in the farthest part of the bar as he could. He didn't like being so close to other people and most, if not all, respected this.

He sighed gloomily into his fourth cup of beer while ignoring the going on around him.

'Stupid people… shut up…'

There was a soft ding indicating that either someone was leaving or coming in but Cloud just ignored it. Well that was until his personal space was intruded.

Looking up to glare at who ever was brave enough to step into his personal bubble, which was very big might I add, he was surprised with who it was.

"Um… hi…" He said to the man in front of him.

The man said nothing as he sat down and ordered himself a beer. "…"

How the waitress was able to get that order was beyond him, the man didn't even open his mouth.

Cloud looked at the man puzzled even more by this, usually the man was accompanied by an annoying, loud-mouthed, idiot.

"So…. What can I do for you, Rude?"

You could practically see the question marks flying around Cloud's head. He rarely spoke two words to this man and here he was, on a night when he wanted to be alone, sitting next to him.

"…." Was all Rude said.

Cloud nodded in understanding. "Yeah… not surprising… I would need a break from Reno sometimes too…"

Wait…

Did he just understand that?

Okay maybe four beers was too much.

I mean come on! The guy just looked at him! He said nothing, no words came out of his mouth, his mouth did not move AT ALL!

"How do you do it?"

"?" Rude raised a brow.

"That! How do you do it! I wish I could convey any messages without moving my lips…" Cloud said with a pout.

"…" He said with a shrug.

"All in the facial features? I guess… but what do you do if you need to talk to someone on the phone?"

Now he got him! He has to move his mouth when he's on the phone.

"…" He smirked, SMIRKED, at Cloud. Jerk!

Damn…

"Text message…" He practically banged his head on the table.

"…" He grinned.

"Don't get smug with me." It came out as a half growl half whine.

"…"

You could practically see the smirk in that! Jerk!

"What do they put in these things!" Cloud asked as he looked at his now empty mug. "I bet it's drugged! That's how I can understand you!"

"…?" Another raised brow.

"He's always drunk or on some sort of high! So he doesn't count! Plus you two are always together, it's no wonder he can understand you!" Cloud argued.

"…" Rude shook his head seemingly upset at Clouds judgment.

"I hate you…"

"…" Cloud should punch that smirk off his face.

Cloud blushed, "WHA! NEVER!" He practically screamed at that thought. Him? In love with Rude! The very thought of it made him shiver.

"…" He looked like he was going to laugh.

Cloud growled, "You really are a jerk you know that? Fine whatever…"

He tried to stand up but stumbled, luckily Rude was not drunk therefore was able to catch him.

"…" Again with the smirking! Can the guy have any other facial features!

"No, you caught me you have to help me home!" Said a very drunken Cloud.

"…" Rude practically sighed.

"Hey you can talk! Wait now that was a sigh.. damn…" Cloud pouted as they walked out of the bar together.

Rude just smirked at the drunken blond before walking him home.

End

* * *

2 A.M Fic! AGH sleepy x.x …. HAHA anyways! Read! Review! Please? gives puppy dog eyes. 


End file.
